Ureshii
by evilchibiwolf
Summary: A young merchant girl wanders into hyrule to take advantage of the festival of the goddesses. But what kind of buisness is she running? When an accident occurss involving a sick child people begin to wonder if it isn't witch craft or something more evil.


Author note: Ok I know that I shouldn't be writing another fan fiction before I finished the other five but I couldn't help myself. So here it is hope that you enjoy it!

Another note: This takes place after Zelda set time back and Link returns to Hyrul after MM for some well deserved R&R. Sheik is a guy and a separate person. Impa and Sheik are related and there is an oc in here. Now then I'll stop rambling and let you read the story.

Hyrul town was quite a sight to see that day. The normal hustle and bustle would seem like a ghost town to what it was now. A festival was approaching. A festival to honor the three golden goddesses.

Zelda was sitting in her chair staring out the window at a young hylian boy named Link. Link was in training to become a knight. He worked very hard but with Zelda training to be queen and Link a knight they never had time to see each other so life was becoming lonely for the both of them.

In the fields of Hyrul a young girl was walking towards the town holding the reins of the cow that was pulling her cart filled with what most people would consider junk. Her hair was a light golden color and her eyes a light hazel, she wore a blue long sleeved shirt and a brown pair of shorts. Her boots were brown with a blue stripe down the center and her cloak was a darker shade of blue and it had a golden hemming. All of her cloths looked like they once were worn by royalty but were now old faded and ripped in some places.

It was night before the young girl reached the town her eyes and feet were tired and so she pulled a pillow and a blanket out of a small wicker basket in the cart, pushed some of the stuff in her cart aside laid down and fell into a nice restful sleep.

The very next day she pulled her cart along side of her as she set off to see the king. She left her cart with a few guards only taking out a small mirror which she placed in her belt as she walked through the doors to see his majesty.

She approached the king slowly noting slight details of how he carried himself. He sat on his throne proud and with a straight back his eyes following her every step as she approached him. He seemed old but not too old. And his eyes held great wisdom, kindness, and trust.

"Yes child what is it you need?" He said his eyes sparkling with happiness that young people would still come to see the old king.

"I was wondering if there is any place to set up shop. I am a merchant of sorts and with the upcoming festival I figured I could get good business here."

"Hmmm," He thought for a few minutes before an idea struck him, "A man named Gorman came here a few months ago from Termina. He said that he was looking for some quiet because the things still hadn't quieted down from the festival over there. With our upcoming festival he should be willing to sell you his temporary shop."

"Thank you sir." She said and with a bow left.

As she was leaving to go set up shop she passed by a man with incredibly tan skin and an aura that made her pause and shiver. The man turned and smirked at her. She cringed slightly and continued walking though more hurried. When she got her cart she noticed the guards had been going through it. A few things had gone missing but the guards were no where to be seen. She ran back to the castle in a very bad mood. On her way she ran into a young boy of 15 maybe 16. His blonde hair looked a mess and he had a few scrapes and bruises. He was sitting on the ground catching his breath.

"Um excuse me have you seen a couple of guards carrying a bunch of stuff?" She asked him.

He nodded his head and replied, "Yeah they headed that way."

"Thank you," She said holding out her hand to help him up which he took with gratitude and headed to what appeared to be a set of apartments in which some of the guards lived. The young girl headed off in the direction the boy had told her and she came across the guards she had left her stuff with having a conversation with another young man who was wearing a blue jump suit with a turban and face mask.

"So whose stuff is it then!" He yelled in an angry and rushed sort of voice.

"We aren't sure whose it is." Said one of the guards.

"Yeah we just found this stuff lying around." Said the other guard.

The girl walked up to the guards who began to tremble slightly when they saw who it was. The young man turned around when he noticed the guards' attention turn else where and immediately understood the guards' fright. He had just found out whose stuff that was.

"Excuse me miss," the young man said walking up to her his voice pleasant sounding, "but has some things of yours gone missing recently?"

"Yes they have, actually, some very valuable stuff, too." She said with an all too pleasant smile on her face.

"Nuh, uh!" Said one of the guards stupidly, "It was all crap!"

Everyone just stared at him before the other guard handed over the stuff he had stolen knowing when to give up and move on.

"I apologize for the trouble these to men have caused you." Said the young man with his head bowed slightly apologetically.

"Don't be," said the young girl "I got my stuff back anyway."

"If you don't mind me asking," said the young man before she could walk away, "what did they take?"

The girl held out her hands and showed him what they had stolen. They were a small and very old looking top, a beautiful handkerchief with an L sown in Celtic lettering in one corner, an empty glass vial with red and gold painted in spirals on it, and a broach in the shape of the zora sapphire.

In the castle the King had just gotten another visitor.

The tanned skin man that had walked right by the young girl was now bowing before the king one hand to his chest. He rose and began to talk.

"I hear that you are in need of an adviser of sorts." The tan man said staring into the king's kind eyes with his own red cold ones.

"Yes I am, you are interested?" Said the king a little skeptical to hire a garuedo for this important of a job.

"Most interested your highness."

"And do you have a name to go with your ambition?"

"My name is Gannondorf."

Zelda was up in her room playing the ocarina when she felt an all too familiar evil presence. One she felt every night in her dreams. But she wasn't dreaming. She was fully awake and could feel that garuedo man's power in side the castle. She rushed down to the throne room but just missed Gannon as he walked out of the throne room, her father waving good bye to him as he left.

The young man who had helped the girl get her stuff back was staring at the so called "valuables" in the girl's hands all of which had seen better days.

The girl was watching the boy's face. She watched his eyes shine with fascination then turn to excitement then disappointment at what he had seen. She knew what he was thinking, too. She had seen that look many times. None of the stuff she had would be considered valuable in this day and age, but all of it held special meaning for her.

The boy looked up at her. His red eyes searching hers for the joke but found not a single hint that she was kidding. Then she smiled and handed him the broach.

"For your troubles." Was all that she said and left without looking back.


End file.
